DO I HAVE TO TURN THIS SWAMP AROUND?
by Miss Riku
Summary: Saix, Vexen, Lexaeus and Nixan my OC from MLA are sent on a mission to destroy a renaged heartless in a far away swamp...Chaos insues for this dinamic fourO. But will they survive? Reveiws very very welcome!


_**This ones Humor/Drama. But more Humor then Drama.....sorry for any mistakes is gramma. XD Hope you like and please please please review! Even if you don't like it!**_

_**Like said, my OC Nixan is in his one; If you want to know Nixan's whole story, read 'Memories Like Autumn'. I'm going to re-post MLA because there is certain things that bother be about it...so I would prefer if you wait till I repost it. It;ll say REPOST in the summary-thats the version you want to read.**_

_**Its a oneshot BTW. **_

()()()

Saix-Xemnas's little puppy. Long blue hair that hung in these strange pony-tail like things; eyes that turn from green to gold. Anger issues, snarling, growling MOVE ASIDE, Saix. The one that goes from, 'I'm okay, nothing bothers me. I'm cool headed and calm' to, 'MOVE ASIDE OR I'LL RIP YOUR #$%^*& HEAD OFF!!" Vexen preferred to call it, 'emotion deficiency' most of the others affectionately called it, 'Saix'. Vexen was amazed at there originality.

Yes, Saix. The one that Nixan was signed on with for a mission.

Well, him a Mr. Silent Hero man. Big, bulky, weird underbrushed hair. Not very bright....yes, him. He was going to.

And Nixan swore she was going to die. Just die. Or was it fade? Whatever, it was the same thing. Your gone. Poof. Vanish. Goodbye.

"Aw, C'mon Nixan, its not that bad"

Nixan let a little laugh escape her throat at Demyx's assumption, "Not that Bad? Okay, I don't think you heard me right, Dem. I said that I am assign to go on a mission to somewhere in the wild blue yonder with Mr. Anger Issue and Mr. No Brain"

"Don't be mean" Waterboy rolled his eyes, "Lexaeus WAS one of the original six, y'know. He has to have SOMETHING in his brain. You'll be fine-as long as you get going. I don't think Saix is going to wait for you"

"I'm hoping he'll forget"

"I'm doubting that" Nixan and Demyx looked up to see Lexaeus leaning up against her wall, his big hands crossed.

"How long have you been there?!" Nixan asked, trying to figure out why everyone felt like they could just pop in to her room at anytime they so wished.

"Long enough. You should not call people names, Nixan"

Demyx gave her the, "I TOLD YOU SO!!' look, Nixan sighed again and shrugged,

"What can I say? Its a hobby of mine"

In all truth, Name calling was a hobby of hers, she had spent a weekend writing down her favorite names to call her 'friends'. And it is follows:

_**Xemnas: The Great Almighty man in the Sky, Suppy, and Mr. Wonderful**_

_**Saix: Puppy, Mr. Emotionally Challenged and Pet Perfection. **_

_**Xigbar: Cowboy, Mr. Slick and old man.**_

_**Xaldin: George. [She called him this just to get on his nerves, because once when he was very...under the influence, shall we say; he told them that he ABSOLUTELY hated that name]**_

_**Vexen: Chilly Epidemic and Even-tually**_

_**Lexaeus: Mr. No Brain, Solomon and Mr. Hero man.**_

_**Zexion: She didn't call Zexion names, besides 'Super Sniffer King' when he wasn't around.**_

_**Axel: Pyro, and WARNING.**_

_**Demyx: Waterboy and Mr. Friendly**_

_**Luxord: Queen of Hearts, Mr. Obsessed and Stevie [just because she felt like it]**_

_**Marluxia: Mrs. Wonderful, Marijuana [Because they all swore he grew it in his garden] and Rose Petal.**_

_**Larxene: Baby Wonderful and Babe Bee.**_

_**Roxas: Key, Mrs. Friendly and Destination**_

_**Xion: Girlie**_

"Number VII" Saix cut in, he was standing by the stairs, hands at his sides, "You'd do best to listen to Number V"

Nixan threw her arms into the air, "Why does everybody DO THAT!? Its MY room!"

Demyx put a hand on her arm, "Hey, calm down alright?"

"The day that people stop appearing in my room..." She said quietly, sliding off her bed and jumping to the floor, "I suppose you are here to pick me up? Correct? I know these things"

"I am no more thrilled about this excursion then you are" Saix's voice was as emotionless as ever, "but it is what the Superior ordered; you'd best get used to it"

"I'd best do a lot of things" She mumbled marching over to Lexaeus and leaning against the wall next to him, mocking his stature. The big man looked a little hurt-but he had no heart. It didn't matter anyway.

"And I suppose that I better tell you that we have one more addition to our group"

"Oh God" Demyx muttered, falling back against Nixan's bed. All she could think of was,

_Its going to be Vexen, I know it. I know it, I know it. Its him. I'm dead. I am just going to keel over and die, and when I am dead and God asks what happened, I'll tell him that I died from extensive exposure. And when he asks to what, I'll say to a Chilley Epedemic; and when he asks what are the symptons, I'll say Vexen. _

"Number IV"

"Called it"

"I believe someone called my name?" Vexen said, standing by the bed, arms crossed.

A silence filled the room for a moment, before Nixan broke it.

"Okay. I am tired, bored, and going to die. Can we just get on with this?"

()()))()

"Where are we...exactly"

Vexen's remark made the whole group stop and look around for a moment. They were in a swamp, for sure, the smell of mold and muddy water filled the air. Which was foggy and cold. Small pools of dirty green water were around the ground, strange shaped trees came from the soaking ground. Bugs flew around, buzzing in their ears.

Lexaeus swatted at one of them, "In a swamp"

"No, really?" Vexen said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Nixan sighed, blowing a piece of hair from her face,

"And why are we here again?" She asked Saix, who was looking around.

"Were you not listening when the Superior briefed us on this mission?"

"I was listening-but I don't think I understood the big words" She said sarcastically, "maybe you can explain it better for me. If you would"

"We're here to destroy a renegade heartless" Lexaeus answered, walking ahead to follow Saix into the swamp. Vexen followed, but not before giving Nixan his, 'Your such a idiot' look.

She crossed her arms, "Oh, great. Mr. No Brain knows and I don't. This isn't hopeful"

"Don't call people names, number VIII" Saix called back to her,

"Just shut up" She muttered, running along behind, trying not to fall into a deep mud, "for once, shut up"

She ran along being the group until she caught up, then she walked along with Vexen. Saix and Lexaeus were, surprisingly, speaking to each other. Something about 'smells'.

Okay, something she never understood: Why was everyone in this bloody Organization born with a super nose and not her? Ever Demyx smelled 'things' you know, 'Axel was here, I smell his scent' and 'the superior is here, I SMELL HIM'

Dear God, save us from the super sniffers.

She pitied the poor Ninjas whose plans were foiled not by the "I can hear you" but by, "I can smell you"

How would you feel if some guy knew how you smelled?!

Nixan, for one, was entirely creaped out every time that Zexion talked about 'smelling'. She never said anything, of course, but she clenched her fists every time that he mentioned 'the word'.

"Try and keep up you two" Saix called back. Nixan groaned running froward, Vexen started to run to, but slipping in the soaking mud and landed face first.

The party stopped.

Vexen pulled himself to his feet, trying to wipe off the coat of mud.

Nixan started to muffling laughter,

"Ooooh look. Poor Vexen seems to be covered in a slippery, brown substance...hmmmm...wonder why..."

"Silence!" He yelled throwing mud at her. Nixan yelped, diving out of the way and running ahead of him,

"Have fun back there, Slick!" She yelled, then ran between Saix and Lexaeus, who were looking at her with interest,

"Your acting almost like you have a heart, Nixan" Lexaeus remarked, looking straight forward into the swamp,

"If the Superior knew about y--" Saix started.

Nixan crossed her arms, "Well, the great almighty man in the sky isn't here, Puppy, so--"

"What did you call me?" His voice was low, and he stopped walking.

[I send this little note in here, for all the little children: never EVER EVER EVER EVER call Saix 'puppy'. Never. Nor call him any name besides simply Saix. Unless you significantly want to shorten your life span. It is unfortunately to late for Nixan. Say you're goodbyes]

Nixan paused her walking, "Puppy-you know. Pet, Dog, slave...the gist.."

"Nixan..." Lexaeus warned, looking at Saix's eyes that were slowly turning gold.

"Wha--" She turned around and looked into The Luna Dividers face.

"I am going to tear you..." He stepped towards her, "...into little tiny shreds..."

Nixan yelped, diving out of the way of his clawing hands, running the opposite direction and crashing into the complaining Vexen; they both fell into the mud with a splash.

"What in God name--" Vexen started, but was stopped short when he saw Saix charging,

"RUN!" Lexaeus yelled, Nixan flew to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, Vexen staggering not far behind. Saix was screaming bloody murder and running like a mad man behind the two mud covered nobodies.

Nixan was laughing the whole way, though she knew that if she was caught by the enraged nobody, it was be her end. But she couldn't help but laugh out loud as she dove through the swamps.

Vexen was yelling behind her, telling her 'she was going to get it for this'.

Suddenly, she was looming in front of a long drop, straight down into deep looking swamp water. It raged like a river.

Vexen was yelling, "...I HATE YOU FOR--" Then he collided with her, catching them both off balance. She keeled forward, looming over the river, but was able to balance them again.

"AHHHHHH!!!" A voice screamed from behind them, Nixan and Vexen turned there head in summitry to see a charging, golden eye, werewolf looking maniac screaming there death from his lungs.

"What now?" Vexen cried, looking down at the river.

"Jump" She said quietly,

"What?"

"Jump jump JUMP!" She screamed, shoving him off the cliff face and towards the water.

The sensation of falling, air around her, a voice yelling, a voice screaming. Then water.

It felt like she had broken glass, slamming into the rapid water. She didn't have time to breath, but was imminently sent flowing down the water stream. She opened her mouth to scream, but her lungs were forcibly filled with water.

Oh. Crap. Snapple. And every other harmless word to express annoyance.

Frantic, she struggling to get to the surface, waving her arms and coughing up water while breathing in more.

Her lungs were burning like the fire from Axel's chakrams, her eyes wide open and stinging from the water. Where was Demyx when she needed him?

Her head banged into something, but the pain was nothing compared to her lungs. Burning, exploding. She needed to get to the surface, more then anything in this world, in all the worlds. She wanted to breath, to feel the air fill her lungs, then exhale. Just to get out of this water and breath-thats all she wanted. Her mind screamed.

Suddenly, she felt numb, the pain was gone. Was she fading? Crap, what a way to go. She could hear Saix,

"Sorry, Superior, but Nixan fell off a cliff and drowned. Lets all go play monopoly; I dib the Iron"

And she'd kill him for mocking her love for the Iron. Puppy was such a drag

Marluxia and Larxene would just LOVE that one. Her legacy would live on in their jokes; and one day her ghost would come back and find him while Marluxia was sleeping, then crush his head with his dresser. While laughing the whole time.

The books better make it sound good.

As the blackness ate away at her mind and she drifted into unconsciousness, she hardly felt the big hands grab her but by the shoulders and pull her out of the water. They tossed her over her shoulder and marched slowly to a small shore inlet. She didn't see the other blond haired body that was slung over his other shoulder, or feel the cold that edged at her skin.

All she could think of was how great it would be to crush Marluxia's little head, frothy haired head

()()()

Lexaeus trudged towards the shore line, feeling the water feebly run around his ankles. A scowl on his face and his eyes fixed upon the blue haired man standing on the shoreline, the mans eyes blank.

He marched up onto the inlet, then tossed the body to the ground. Vexen gasped when he hit the ground, coughing up water, curling into a fetal position. Gasping and coughing for breath.

The other, didn't move when it hit the ground. Saix stared at the body with blank eyes,

"She's not dead"

"I know that!" Lexaeus roared, "I want you to see what you did! YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM!"

Saix didn't answer, just stared down a the motionless body of Nixan, number VIII, or Sadistic Youth if you prefer.

()()(

She gasped, water almost pouring from her lungs, coughing up gallons. Alive?

Nixan couldn't' breath, only cough up her soaking lungs. Air? Alive? She heard voices, but most of them were drowned out by her coughing, gagging, gasping. Blessed air, blessed blessed air. Wonderful Oxygen and Nitrogen with a bunch of other stuff mixed in. She loved it,.

Every breath, every gasp of the blessed air made her want to laugh.

She coughing, her eyes closed, but she was able to catch a glimpse of a red haired bulky guy standing over her,

"...L..Lexaeus..??" She gagged, rolling onto her stomach. Then tried to pull herself to a sitting position

"Yes"

"..W-where's..Si.." She stopped short her words when she saw him standing about three feet away, looking down at her with his green eyes. Green, not Gold. This was very good.

"...Oh.." She gagged, sitting down on her soaking wet cloak, "..hey...Saix..."

He didn't reply.

"...Vexen..?"

"Over here" He called, Nixan looked over to see the blond haired one sitting yards away, legs to his chest and shivering, "..I'm dying, and will be dead very soon. But I'm here"

"I don't think you are dying, Vexen" Lexaeus stated, patting the Chilly Academic on his shoulder.

Nixan couldn't hold back a laugh, though her subsiding coughing,

"The...Chilly Academic is.. a bit...chilly..."

No one else laughed at her humor.

()()()()

Nixan stumbled along through the swamp, shivering in her soaking wet cloak and trying to keep Vexen from falling back into the mud. He would slip, she'd catch him, he's say he was fine [snapping, of course]. Again, and again, and again.

Saix walked ahead of all of them, leader like; while Lexaeus walking back with Vexen and Nixan, making sure they 'behaved'. Saix didn't say anything to Vexen or Nixan since the 'incident'. He didn't Even-tually look at them, and Nixan liked it that way.

Thank God that there is no moon here.

"...where the hell are we going?" Vexen complained, sneezing; he sounded perfectly pitiful.

"To destroy a ren--"

"I know that, you big oaf" he cried, sneezing again, "never mind-I'll just go die"

"I knew we shouldn't have brought you" Nixan muttered, crossing her arms. Lexaeus gave her a look,

"What did you say!?" Vexen demanded, stopping and staring at her with his green eyes,

"Never mind " She sighed, "...Chilly Epidemic..."

Lexaeus groaned, "Nixan..."

"What did you call me!?" He yelled; Nixan stuck her tongue out at him then kept walking. Until she was tackled by a angered Vexen, he knocked her into the mud with a splash.

"SILENCE!!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" He screamed, punching her and shoving her mouth full of mud, "I HATE YOU! I HATE BUGS AND I HATE YOU!!"

"..efeufkg!.." Nixan yelled, trying to shove him off feebly; when that didn't work, she started to role around in the mud. Kicking and punching the renegade scientific. Who continued to yell and shove mud in her mouth, ears, nose, cloak..

"..I AM YOUR SUPIRIOR!!! AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!! DOYOUUNDERSTANDME!?"

".fefheufh!" She smiled, rolling over again and kicking him in his middle. He held on fast and punched her again.

"STOP IT!" Lexaeus voice roared, as he violently grabbed the back of each of their cloaks and held them up in the air, one on each arm,

"What are you doing!?" Vexen yelled, kicking at him and Nixan, "let me go! I am your superior!"  
Nixan spit some mud out of her mouth, "Yweah, Lex, Even-tually wwants you to wet him gwo!"

"SHUT UP!" Vexen kicked violently at her again. Mr. No Brain had had enough,

"STOP MOVING RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU WHAT PAIN MEANS!!!"

No one moved, Vexen stared at the not-so-Silent hero with wide eyes; While Nixan clapped quietly,

"Go, Lexy--"

"THAT MEANS YOU TO NUMBER VIII!!!!"

She shut up.

"Now" His voice quieted, "maybe I should have let you two DROWN in that river-so for the rest of the trip, you are going to walk next to Saix and be very good little children-am I being understood"

"What?" Nixan croaked, looking at Saix who was standing a couple yards away, looking at them.

W-walk with Puppy? Oh god no. Just take me now.

"L-look Lexaeus.." Vexen was stuttering, "...we w-won't cause anymore trouble, alright?"

Nixan mouthed the words, "Don't make us walk with Puppy!"

Vexen nodded and looked hopefully at Lexaeus, who looked disapprovingly at Nixan,

"Don't call people names. Now I want YOU to go over there and apologies to Saix for calling him Puppy"

He reads lips?

"What? You want me to go apologies to Pup--" She caught herself, "..Saix?"

"Yes"

"Right...now...?"

"Now"

Nixan looked back at Saix, she could have swore his eyes were turning gold.

She was dead.

Lexaeus dropped her to the ground, and shoved her over towards Saix. She slowly walked over and stuttered,

"Uh. S-sorry, Saix...for uh...calling you...uh...Puppy.." She cowered, "please don't kill me..."

"I am not going to kill you, number eight" He said much to Nixan's relief, "I want to, very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY badly. But I will not"

"..Oh.." Nixan breathed, a bit sarcastically, "..good..." Then she quickly turned around to run away, but instead she ran right into Lexaeus who was standing directly behind her.

He had Vexen by the scruff of his collar, and he looked down at her and pointed forcefully towards Saix.

Vexen was going to die.

_Look on the bright side, Nixan..._She Though to herself as she marched slowly next to her murder, _you don't have to outrun Puppy....just run faster then Vexen..._

()()()()

They walked in silence for about a half an hour, sloshing though the thick mud and big bug bites. Nixan swore that when this was over, all that would be left of Lexaeus was a big, red blob. Surprisingly, Nixan hardly got bit at all; then again, Zexion had always said that it was harder to smell her scent the all the other members.

Maybe the bug is Zexion is disguise...Zexion....is that you? He does kind of look like the super sniffer himself...

Marluxia and Larxene were probably hiding behind a tree somewhere and were laughing there little fat heads off. Haha-hope they're having fun. She was going to murder them someday; crush his stupid head and dump a bucket of cold water on her and watch her melt.

Laughing hysterically all the way of course; no wonder Demyx called her crazy sometimes.

Suddenly, the group halted, Saix started to sniff the air. Vexen started to sniff the air, Lexaeus started to sniff the air.

"Oh God" Nixan cried, "Its the super sniffers...dun dun dun dunnnn!!"

"Over there" Lexaeus said, the other three nodded, then ran off west into the muddiness. Nixan sighed, and ran behind,

"We don't have a map..." she breathed, "...we don't have a compass...we rely on Puppy, No brain and Even-tually to lead the way with there super noses! Dear God save me from his fate..."

"SHHH!!" Vexen hissed, grabbing her as she rounded a corner. She struggled and pulled his hand away from her mouth,

"You EVER do that again--"

"Shut up, Nixan" Lexaeus stated simple; Nixan paused, then looked out over a field of mud that was in front of them. It stretched for a mile at least, and in the very middle was a monstrous Heartless.

At first, Nixan thought that it was maleficent, but it obviously wasn't because it was eating mud. It was maybe 1000 feet tall, big evil looking teeth, colored a deep purple. Ugly yellow eyes and a stench that made Nixan gag.

"What is your plan, Saix?" Lexaeus asked of Saix, who was standing at the edge of the field, looking towards the monster.

"We attack it, number V. Simple as that"

Nixan mouthed his words teasingly, Vexen rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'death'. She shoved him into the mud.

"NIXAN!" Lexaeus roared, quite forgetting himself. The monster shot his head up, looking in there direction. Vexen looked up from his spot in the mud,

"I am going to die"

Saix roared with annoyance, like he was going to dent Lexaeus's face in. The monster roared, then charged at them, full speed.

….oh....crap...snapple...snap...donkey...

Oh. look. Here comes death.

Death, you're looking very...deadly...today....

()()()

Nixan, unable to hold herself up any longer, collapsed right next to where the Heartless body once lied. Colliding with the mud in a soft splash. She groaned.

Lexaeus was lying a couple yards away, in the mud, just like her. Vexen was unconscious, luckily so because if he wasn't, he would be saying how he was going to die again.

That man had problems.

Saix?

Nixan groaned again, "Where's Puppy?"

Lexaeus replied, in his order tone, "Don't...call...him...PUPPY!"

"Fine!" She cried as loud as she could in her beaten state, "Where is the oh great Luna Diviner this f-fine evening?!"

"Grhhhhhhhhhhh" A moan went up from near Vexen's body, Nixan looked up to see him move, rolling onto his back. Oh, he was lying on his face.

In your face, Chilly Epidemic.

"Ooooh. Look" She pulled herself to a sitting position, "....Even-tually is awake...we can all continue out lives now.."

"...If I wasn't..." He breathed, "...lying...half dead...in this damn swamp...I would kill you"

"I'd like to see that, Chilly"

"We don't have time for this.." Lexaeus moan, standing to his feet, "we're going to fine Saix"

"He's...missing?" Vexen asked, getting himself to sitting again.

Nixan slowly stood to her feet, wavering, but catching herself, "You notice that no one is ordering us to stand up...I'd find it obvious that Pup--...Saix isn't here"

"Come on, you two" Lexaeus ordered, helping Vexen to his feet. The scientific moaned, rubbing the back of his head,

"Quite right, we can't go back to the Superior with out Pupp--...Oh hell! Now you have me doing it!"

Nixan sighed dramatically, patting him on the shoulder, "What can I say? I try"

For the next hour, they wandered around the surrounding swamp, searching for Xemnas's Number 2. but to no avail; no body, no trace, no long hard stick that he used to kill you with.

"Did you see his body?" Lexaeus asked when they met up; Vexen shook his head, while Nixan crossed her arms,

"If I saw it, Lex, I would have said something wouldn't I?"

Lexaeus crossed his arms, "You and Saix aren't exactly on friendly terms, I wouldn't put it past you to leave him in this swamp to die"

She marched over to him, "I might not like him at all, but that doesn't mean I am going to leave him to die!"

"Sure" Vexen mused, nonchalantly checking his finger nails...which were hidden under his black glove??? Oh. New name coined: X-ray man.

"I'm telling the truth, Even-tually"

….....

"Thats a new one"

"I have to say, even though it is directed at me, its a smart one"

"I think it fits you, Vexen"

"...."

Nixan rolled her eyes, "Can we just keep looking?"

Vexen pivoted, then marched off into the swamp, "If you wish"

Lexaeus looked at her, not disapprovingly mind you, but like 'All yer fault. You are made of fail'. Nixan rolled her eyes and marched off in a different direction.

"Puppyyyyyy" She sang quietly, "I've lost my poooorrr puuuppppyyyyyyy.......oh poor me"

She couldn't hold back a smile.

"uuuuuuuhhhhh" A moan lifted to her ears-she paused, lifting one finger into the air. Pet Prefect was in That direction...oooooo she found him first.

"Sixxy?" She hummed moving a small bush aside to reveal his body lying in a hump. He was bloody, battered, cloths torn. But alive; sucks for her.

"Oh. Puppy" She grinned, "We found the little, lost, puppy"

"..I...am...g-going to...k-kill...you.." He grumbled, Nixan tsked, then kneeled down next to him;

"you...here...to watch me..d-die?" He breathed, eyes closed Nixan tsked again,

"You think so low of me, Puppy" She grunted as she lifted his body up and leaned him on her shoulders, "Even though you want to kill me very very very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY much--"

"That was....fourteen..very's..."

"So?"

"I..used thirteen..."

"So you only hate me very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY much?"

"..yes..."

"Oh. Grrreat"She started to march out to find Lexaeus, "you just lifted a burden off my shoulders, Puppy. I couldn't BARE If I was hated very very very very very very very--"

"Stop"

()()()()()

"See SEE! Who found Pet Perfect? Me, thats who. Moi, the numero uno, Chilly. Thats who"

"I Understand, number eight" He snapped, watched Lexaeus lift the limp body of Mr. Wonderful number 2.

"Do you think we're going to....uh...get it...for this?" Even-tually stuttered, realizing the fate that might await them back at the CTNW. For one that didn't complete a mission, they received Suppy's fist as a Christmas Present.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! YOU NOW DIE! *you die*

"I doubt it, Vexen" Lexaeus grunted, "We completed the mission.."

"But we got his poor BFF all bloody?" Nixan said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Vexen kicked mud at her, "The Superior doesn't have...whats a BFF?"

"Best Friend Forever" Lexaeus stated, turning to leave.

A silence.

"..and how do YOU know this, number five?" Vexen demanded; Nixan started to laugh.

"Looks like good ol' Solomon uses his AIM more then we thought"

"My name is Lexaeus" He replied matter-a-factly, "and..."

"Never mind!" Chilly shook his hand at the big no brain, "I don't think I want to know anymore. But I don't think the Superior has a...BFF?"

"And how do YOU know that, Vexen?" She gasped, "Are YOU Suppy's BFF!?"

"Silence! That is quite enough!" Vexen roared, throwing mud at her; she yelped, tossing some back at him.

"STOP!!" Solomon roared, "OR DO I HAVE TO THROW HIS BODY AT YOU!?"

"....."

"......."

"...his...body..."

".......God forbid...."

DA END!!!!

Vexen: NO! ITS NOT THE END! NIXXAANNNN!!

Nixan: its the chilly Epedemic! oooo I'm scared!

Saix: GAAAHHHH!

Everyone: *DIES*

The End.

()()()()


End file.
